


浴室普雷

by yu_yuyu



Category: 188男团 群秀
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-22 19:17:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19977208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yu_yuyu/pseuds/yu_yuyu





	浴室普雷

浴室普雷

“看什么呢？”

身后贴上了一具温热的身子，程秀自然地靠上去，头蹭了蹭邵群的脖子，邵群把手搭上去揉揉他的头发。

他仰起头看向邵群，这个角度正好能看见邵群利落的下颚线，青色的胡渣为他平添了几分男人的性感，程秀差点就被溺死在这美色中了。

邵群眯了眯眼，很满意自己媳妇儿这反应，低下头吻上小花痴的唇。

一吻结束，邵群弯下腰将脑袋放在程秀的肩膀上双手搂住他的好，用带胡渣的下巴蹭程秀的脸，在他耳边问：“刚刚在看什么？”

程秀侧头笑了笑：“看你陪正正玩篮球的视频。”

“别看了。”邵群叼着他的耳朵半推半搡地把他弄进卧室边上卫生间。“人都在这里还看什么视频啊？”

“干嘛……”李程秀被他胡渣戳得有些痒，扭着头一边笑一边躲。

“你说我干嘛？”邵群用手握住李程秀的肩膀把他往自己怀里带，另一只手往下直接把自己的睡裤给脱了，将那晨起的勃发拍打在程秀的臀部。

“啊……你别……正正在……”

“不管他，他昨晚偷偷摸摸看动画片好晚，起不来的，再说他又不在这……我们就在这做……”

邵群把他压在洗脸台上，李程秀面前就是一面超大的镜子，他一抬头就能看见自己被邵群压趴在这，满脸绯红，视觉上直接看见自己做这种事让他万分羞耻。

邵群拿了手边上一瓶精华液倒在了手上，李程秀从镜子里看见他的动作忙说：“别……小辉说那个可贵了……”

可是身后的人不管不顾倒了满手，然后直接伸出一根手指就去弄，“什么时候了，你怎么还在管这些……”

一指插入，李程秀就知道阻止不住了，做肯定是要做的了。

“这个很贵？那不是正好用在最宝贝的地方嘛！”

邵群说话喷出的气洒在他脖子上，两个人在一起该做的都做过了，比这更加过分的还有，但是李程秀就总是控制不住觉得害羞。听了邵群这话，他更加羞愤了，反驳他道：“这是涂脸的……你别胡来……”

“哼，我怎么胡来了……”

“乖，把腿张开点，让老公好好疼疼你。”

李程秀呜咽了声，用手捂住脸，腿不由自主地就随着邵群抠挖的动作分开了些，空气中精华液馥郁的香气蔓延开来，邵群压下身子把程秀的手抓住移开去吻他，“好香啊……”

李程秀只觉得自己再也不能直视这瓶昂贵的精华液了。

邵群停下动作把李程秀抱着转身让他面对自己，“你怎么还这么害羞呢，像个纯情小处男一样。”

“别……别说了……啊！”李程秀身子突然一抖，他感觉到自己的性器被邵群含进嘴里舔弄，他微微弓起身子想把邵群的头推开，但是他被吸得差点没坐在地上去。原本想去推开邵群的手转移方向搭在了他的肩膀上，想抓紧却又害怕弄疼他。

“呜……哈……不要了……啊……够嗯……”李程秀站不住了，用手撑着邵群的肩膀腿直抖，“邵群……我啊……我们去床上……好不好……”他咬着牙尽力说全一句话。

邵群抬起头，满眼欲望地看着他，笑道：“宝贝真不知羞，床上咱儿子睡着呢……”他搂着程秀的腰把他往上一托放在洗手台上，然后继续低下去把头埋在他腿间忙活。李程秀手都不知道放哪好了，邵群似乎感受到了爱人的不知所措，他大手绕到程秀的背后轻轻摩挲着，“放松……你只管享受就好了。”他牵着李程秀的手让他把手放在自己的头上，然后用脑袋蹭了蹭他的手心，继续去舔弄那更硬挺起来的粉嫩性器。

浴室里越来越热，身后那处被邵群三根手指进出，身下还被他含在嘴里来回吞吐，没过多一会儿，李程秀的呼吸就急促起来，腰也弓起，双手抓着邵群的头发想把他推远，邵群却死死扣住他的腰肢不放。

“啊……邵……嗯……我要射了……呜……”

邵群充耳不闻，口腔两侧往中间压去，李程秀没忍住，身子一抖，将欲望悉数喷洒在邵群口中。

“你快吐出来。”李程秀喘着气忙把水龙头打开接起一捧水想去给邵群擦嘴巴，没想到邵群喉间一动将满嘴的白浊全部吞下去了。

“嘿嘿，我吃了你的东西，你现在也得把我的东西吃下去了吧……”他没给李程秀喘气的机会，捞起那两条细腿往两边分，将刚刚已经扩张完毕的粉嫩穴口露出，直接扶着自己的东西插进去。

红紫的巨物消失在两片白皙的臀肉之间，然后进进出出带出一些透明的的液体。

李程秀承受不住邵群的那股冲力往后靠去，背贴在镜面上，火热的躯体一下子触碰到冰冷的镜面让他瑟缩了一下，邵群也注意到了，他抱着李程秀又重新让他转过去把他压在洗手台上，他坚硬的胸肌和腹肌紧贴上李程秀白皙柔嫩的脊背，“媳妇儿，今天就将就一下只能这么做了，你看看镜子里的你多么诱人，我平时看见的就是这样的你……哈……松一点……”他大掌“啪”地落在李程秀的左臀上，白嫩的皮肤上立即留下一个鲜明的粉色掌痕，他又觉得疼惜，大手包住那片臀肉轻轻抚摸揉捏。

李程秀被撞得直往前耸，他微抬起头看着镜子里的自己，秀眉微皱，眼波流转，牙齿紧咬着红唇，整张脸连带着耳朵和脖子都被染上了粉色，虽然已经极力控制了，但是欲望却丝毫不落地展露在眉眼中。

或许是被镜子里自己这幅淫糜乱相刺激到了，他喉间或痛苦或愉悦的声音也全数流出。欢爱中情人的呻吟是最好的催情剂，邵群被这难耐的声音直逼上欲望的高峰，挺着腰不断深入浅出，他浑身都是汗，滴露在李程秀白皙的胸前发出晶莹的光。邵群一边抽插一边低头亲上身下人的唇，那巨大的铁刃带着灼人的温度在李程秀身体里进出，每一次都是强有力的，被操弄得无法合拢的后穴不断流出液体。他总是觉得还不够，抱着程秀翻来覆去的变换姿势。

邵群看着双腿弯起放在台上下身大开的李程秀，赤裸的身躯上满是自己滴落下去的汗水和鲜艳的红痕，程秀腿间的欲望又有抬头的趋势，邵群却不再管他，一只手扣住他的腰，另一只手按住他腿根将李程秀整个人对折钉在洗手台上，然后欲望再度深入不断研磨那一点，这个姿势让他进入得更深，粗壮硕大的龟头直直大力地压在李程秀身体内部那一处敏感点上。

“啊……轻……”

一枚吻落在李程秀的脸颊处，随后便是邵群沙哑的声音：“亲……”

“啊……轻一点……轻一点……要坏了呜……嗯……”

眼泪和汗水一起流下，声音断断续续，哭腔更重。邵群没有停顿，依旧凶猛地顶弄。

意识逐渐涣散，李程秀只记得邵群凶狠的动作和粗重的呼吸，还有那些他逼自己说的胡言乱语。

“叫哥哥……”沉甸甸的囊袋在臀部重重拍打了几下然后沉寂下来，李程秀后穴被邵群操弄得敏感至极，突然失去填充，空虚感从身后席卷全身的每一个细胞。

“快点啊……叫哥哥我就给你……乖啊……”没羞没臊的威胁，勾人的嗓音，虚涣的眼神里全是那人蓄力勃发的肌肉，每一处每一处无不在吸引着他。

“哥哥……哥哥……啊……”

再度插入，之后又是无休止的冲撞、汗水、眼泪、和羞人的爱语与威胁……  
  
再醒过来，已经是中午了，厚厚的窗帘盖住了窗外已经大亮的天，安静的房间里，空调在工作，舒适的环境让李程秀有些呆懵，翻了个身，身后难以形容的不适和全身的酸麻让他想起了早晨浴室里那场淫乱的欢爱，意识归位，便是铺天盖地羞人的记忆。

他躺在床上发了会儿呆，脸上满是褪不去的粉红，门被轻轻推开，他抬头往门口看去，正正的小身影出现在那。

正正看见大床上的人有了动作，小心翼翼的脚步声立马变成哒哒哒的小跑。

“爹地你终于醒啦！”

房门再次被推开，邵群走进来小声喊着正正：“小兔崽子出来别吵你爹地睡觉！”

“哼！爹地已经醒了！”

邵群愣了会儿，然后大步走过去，“媳妇儿你醒了？饿不饿，我去给你盛点粥吧……”

正正等邵群走出去之后打开了床头灯，灯一亮，他就看清了爹地红肿的双眼，还有脖子上星星点点的红痕。

小孩子立马就红了眼眶，他就知道！爹地肯定不会无缘无故不起床的，爹地眼睛都哭肿了，还有脖子上的印子！正正猛地掀开被子，李程秀拦都没来得及拦，他上身的印子更严重，大块大块的，有些已经变得青紫。

邵群刚进门就看见正正撅着和小屁股对着程秀赤裸的上身不知道在干什么。

“艹！邵正，你干嘛呢？”他大步走过去把小孩拎起来放在地上，然后忙把被子盖在自己老婆的身上。

“呜哇——”正正被他拎下床，小屁股往地上一坐就开始哭，“啊——爸爸打人——爸爸欺负爹地——呜呜呜——爹地不怕！正正保护你——呜呜呜——”

他捏起小拳头挠痒痒一样打在邵群的腿上，“你这个臭爸爸！你打爹地！爹地都哭肿肿了……”

邵群低头看着奶团子坐在地上一下一下按摩似的打在自己的腿上，哭笑不得。

李程秀也是满脸尴尬，又觉得正正贴心有些欣慰与开心，他看了眼邵群，这人还在笑！李程秀板起脸瞪了眼他，然后用被子捂住上身去牵正正的手，温柔开口：“正正不哭，爸爸没打爹地……这是爹地自己不小心摔的，不哭啊，好正正……”

/  
艹！我媳妇儿好软好甜好香！  
我儿子真烦人！

哼！我爸爸最讨厌了！


End file.
